Hydrodynamic torque converters of this type comprise a converter housing which is connected to a drive engine. The engine or the converter housing forms the drive unit and drives a pump impeller. The turbine rotor forms the drive output and is preferably connected to a change-under-load transmission, in particular for working machines such as wheel loaders or stackers. The pump impeller wheel can be connected to the drive by a clutch.
DE 195 21 458 A1 discloses an electro-hydraulic control device for the drive of a machine with a hydrodynamic torque converter, in which the pump impeller wheel can be connected to the drive by a clutch.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a hydrodynamic torque converter in which the pump impeller wheel can be connected to the drive by a clutch, and in which the said clutch can be controlled with precision.